Hormones-The Confusing Teens
by rainy hearT
Summary: Ini adalah vers. KyuMin dari Thai series Hormones-The Confusing Teens. Ada beberapa scene yang sama dan juga banyak juga yang beda, karena ini yaoi. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series (?)

Rated : T

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU and Shinee member

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||YeMin || MinMin |

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Angst | Fluff

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||FF for ffn Only

Sumarry : I just pick some scene's from mini series from Thai, named Hormones. It's just get inspired by the tittle, but actually the story inside was so different, not same as the series. If you like Thai series, better chek it out. The mini series was so damn fucking good. Trust me.

**.**

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**.**

**~The Confusing Teens~**

**.**

**Just KYUMIN**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. **

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul International school**

**.**

**.**

"Untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru, mari kita sambut wakil dari siswa kita. Siswa yang terbaik dan siswa kebanggaan kita semua, Lee Sungmin!"

Dan saat seonsaengnim memanggil namanya, dia berjalan dengan sangat cantik. Namja yang memang sungguh manis dan sangat lembut. Sambil mengembangkan senyumannya disetiap langkahnya. Semua siswa pun tahu jika dia memang sangat bercahaya.

Seorang guru bahkan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat sebelum membiarkan Sungmin sampai di podium dan menyampaikan pidatonya. Senyumnya, suara lembutnya, wajahnya, gerakan bibirnya dan bahkan helaian rambut hitamnya yang terurai oleh angin sepoi yang lembut mengusap setiap helaian rambut Sungmin, semuanya terlihat sangat menakjubkan dan sempurna.

Dia bahkan bisa membangkitkan semangat semua siswa yang sebelumnya sudah mengantuk dan hampir mati bosan karena ceramah dari kepala sekolah yang sudah berjam-jam.

Sungmin menyudahi salam pembukaannya untuk tahun kedua disekolahnya itu. Ia tersenyum keseluruh saat melihat mereka memberikan senyuman dan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah atas sambutannya.

Dia membungkuk hormat pada semua seonsaengnim sebelum meninggalkan podium. Beberapa anak bahkan sempat berbisik baik sebelum dilalui Sungmin, saat dilalui dan bahkan setelah dilalui. Semua siswa tahu, jika namja manis ini juga memiliki wangi khas yang sangat manis, ditambah dengan wajah manis dan juga ah... he's just so abso-fucking-lately adorable and cute.

Setelah dibubarkan oleh Jung Soo Seonsaengnim, semua siswa kembali ke kelas yang sudah ditentukan pada saat pembagian tadi. Dan berada di kelas 'S' adalah hal yang sangat menakjubkan. Kelas yang penuh dengan namja bekemampuan lebih, selain juga wajah yang tampan dan juga otak yang encer. Kelas super "S."

Saat itu, Sungmin tengah bercanda dengan teman sebangkunya, sebelum akhirnya ia menabrak seorang namja yang sedikit terburu-buru berjalan menuju kearah pintu masuk kelas yang ada dibelakangnya. Sungmin membungkuk sopan dan meminta maaf.

Semua siswa melihat mereka berdua. Heuh... bahkan beberapa anak yang tengah mengumpul disudut kelas dan sudut lorong sekolah tengah sibuk membicarakan bagaimana pantasnya seorang namja bintang sekolah yang bersinar sangat cantik, bersanding dengan seorang pangeran sekolah yang benar-benar sangat tampan.

"Ah... mianhe, aku tak melihatmu." Sungmin berucap sopan sambil memunguti buku yang dibawa namja yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Gwenchanayo..."

Senyuman namja itu bahkan tak terlihat secuil-pun, ditambah dengan nada bicaranya yang sangat dingin. Tapi beberapa fans dari keduanya tengah sibuk melamunkan satu scene dimana kedua namja itu tengah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, saling melempar senyum dan bahkan mungkin berciuman dan melupakan segalanya.

Lupakan.

"Ish... Kyuhyun sunbae tidak asik." Key mencibir pelan. Baginya melihat namja dingin itu mengacuhkan Sungmin adalah salah satu hal yang paling menyakitkannya. Dalam pikirannya, dia sudah berfanboy ria dan menciptakan KyuMin couple. "Ish... lebih baik Sungmin sunbae denganku saja."

"Hu! Enak saja!" Jonghyun seenaknya menoyor dahi Key. Dan selanjutnya, terjadilah pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka berdua. Sementara Henry hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah kedua chingunya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita akan mempelajari sastra Inggris. Silahkan buka halaman 7."

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat seonsaengnim kesayangannya. Jung Soo adalah seorang guru bahasa Inggris yang sangat baik dan ramah. Ditambah juga wajahnya yang terkadang terlihat cantik dengan kedua lesung pipi, atau malah terlihat tampan dengan wajah tegas dan juga nada bicaranya saat tengah serius.

Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengar pujian dari Jung Soo-nim. Ia selalu bisa membaca Bahasa Inggris dengan sangat baik dan juga jelas, terlebih suara Sungmin yang sangat lembut.

Kelas dibubarkan setelah 2 jam pelajaran. Meski Jung Soo sudah keluar dari kelas, tapi beberapa siswa masih sibuk berbicara kesana kemari didalam kelas. Beberapa siswa sudah mulai pergi keluar, dan tepat di pintu, saat Kyuhyun akan keluar dari kelasnya dia kembali berpapasan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin memilih mundur dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun maju dan keluar terlebih dahulu, diikuti Yesung dan baru setelah itu, Sungmin dan Ryeowook berjalan dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Tapi, belum juga berjalan jauh dari pintu, Kyuhyun harus berhenti karena seorang hobae tengah menyodorkan sebuah amplop kuning bergambar banana yang mungkin saja berisikan surat cinta.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dingin dan melalui hobae itu dengan seenaknya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan hobae-nya. Sungmin bisa melihatnya, hobae itu hampir menangis. Dari seragamnya saja, Sungmin sudah tahu jika hobae itu baru tingkat 3 di junior high.

"Keterlaluan sekali."

Sungmin hampir tak pernah membenci orang, tapi Kyuhyun mungkin pengecualian. Namja dingin itu memang namja baru, siswa baru yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sungmin menghampiri hobae itu dan memeluknya.

Meski tujuan Sungmin adalah menenangkan hobae itu, tapi akhirnya malah hobae itu tersenyum senang, melebihi apa yang diharapkan Sungmin. Hobae itu terlihat sangat senang dan bahkan hampir terdengar suara tawanya.

"Kupikir kau sakit hati, tapi kenapa tertawa?"

"Aku senang, sunbae memelukku. Gamsahamnida."

"Cheonmaneyo..."

Sungmin mengusap punggung namja itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Taemin, Lee Taemin."

"Aku Sung_"

"Sunbae Lee Sungmin." Taemin melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dengan cepat dan kemudian tersenyum saat melihat wajah Sungmin. "Aku juga menyukai Sunbae, mari berteman..."

"Nde, tentu."

.

.

.

Meski satu kelas dengan Kyuhyun, jujur saja... Sungmin sangat membenci namja itu. Pagi ini saja, Kyuhyun baru membuat sensasi yang lainnya lagi, tentu saja setelah kejadian penolakannya pada Taemin yang ternyata adalah hobae mereka yang bahkan sudah populer dan dikenal oleh sunbae Sungmin sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali menolak yeoja yang menyatakan perasaannya padanya pagi itu. Siapa yang tak kasihan jika melihat yeoja yang di tolak oleh Kyuhyun kini malah jadi sasaran pelampiasan kekesalan seorang sunbae yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sangat geram. Berulang kali dia melihat ke bangku belakang dan menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu seperti tanpa dosa dan terus bercanda dengan Yesung. Sungmin tak bisa melakukan apapun, tak ingin melakukan apapun pada akhirnya.

Ia merasa ini bukan haknya untuk ikut campur.

"Sungmin hyung..."

"Nde, Wookie-ah."

Sungmin menyahut malas sambil terus membuka-buka buku pelajarannya sebelum seonsaengnim datang.

"Jangan melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, Hyung. Kau seperti ingin memakannya."

"Heuh... aku hanya kesal saja. Dia keterlaluan."

.

.

.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Sungmin sangat tertarik dengan semua tingkah Kyuhyun. Pagi ini adalah upacara di minggu kedua. Seperti biasanya, Sungmin akan memberikan sambutan tambahan untuk menyemangati semua siswa di sekolah itu.

Tapi, hari ini ada yang berbeda.

Cho Kyuhyun tak memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng dan terus menatap Kyuhyun. Setelah menyudahi pidatonya, Sungmin kembali kebarisan. Kang In seonsaengnim langsung naik ke podium sambil membawa satu stik panjang yang terbuat dari bambu. Ia memukulkan bambu itu sedikit keras ke badan podium.

"Yah! Kau Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, apa maksudmu memakai baju seperti itu? Kau pikir ini negara Amerika kebanggaanmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya memamerkan smirk andalannya, dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kang In Seonsaengnim. Dia malah putar balik dan meninggalkan barisan.

"Yah! Apa kau tak mendengarkan aku?!"

Anggap saja teriakan Kang In adalah angin lalu, yang mungkin didengar tapi tak berpengaruh apapun pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah mulai geram dan bahkan sangat geram. Tapi dia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak dari posisinya.

.

.

.

"YAH! Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Sungmin berteriak sangat keras dengan suara yang benar-benar melengking hingga beberapa siswa di sekitar kelasnya berhenti dan malah memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah mencoba mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berbicara.

Biar bagaimanapun ini tugas Sungmin, seorang ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh malas pada Sungmin.

"Kau pikir ini di Amerika?"

"..."

"YAH!"

Kyuhyun merapatkan punggungnya ke salah satu dinding kelas dan bersandar disana. Ia bergaya sangat cool dan hampir menarik semua perhatian siswa. Bahkan ada yang sampai merekam tingkah cool (?) Kyuhyun dan malah sibuk berfanboy-fangirl ria.

"Ck... kau seperti ibuku. Jangan mengaturku."

"Kau pikir ini sekolahmu di Amerika? Kau bisa berpakaian seperti itu. Dimana seragammu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Bukankah kau membaca peraturan sekolah."

Kyuhyun hampir tak mendengarkan Sungmin. Ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Siapa yang bisa menahan diri dari pesona seorang namja manis yang malah terlihat semakin cantik saat marah?

Kyuhyun mendekat pada Sungmin dan masih setia memamerkan smirk andalannya. Ia menatap tepat di kedua mata Sungmin. Mereka saling diam, untuk beberapa menit.

Dan memang sengaja, Kyuhyun kemudian meniup kedua mata Sungmin yang masih terus saja menatap tajam padanya, meski itu artinya Sungmin harus sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan sangat terpaksa juga, Sungmin mengedipkan kedua matanya karena angin dari bibir Kyuhyun yang mengganggu kedua matanya.

.

Chu~

.

Ciuman yang sangat singkat. Hanya menempel.

"YA!"

"Kya!"

Namja dan yeoja, seluruh siswa disana berteriak keras melihat adegan itu.

Sungmin membatu.

'_Bagaimana bisa... dia menciumku seperti itu?'_

.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Awas kau!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / END (?)**

.

.

.

Thanks buat yang selalu rajin review, #tebar kisseu

Gomawo!

.


	2. Chapter 1-Testoteron

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series (?)

Rated : T

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU and Shinee member

Pairing : || KYUMIN ||YeMin || MinMin |

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Angst | Fluff

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Sumarry : I just pick some scene's from mini series from Thai, named Hormones. It's just get inspired by the tittle, but actually the story inside was so different, not same as the series. If you like Thai series, better chek it out. The mini series was so damn fucking good. Trust me.

**.**

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**.**

**~The Confusing Teens~**

**.**

**Just KYUMIN**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. **

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul International school**

**.**

**.**

Meski pelajaran hari ini sudah dimulai, tapi tetap saja Sungmin terus sesekali menengok kebelakang. Ia merasa sangat terganggu. Sungmin melihat penuh benci kearah Kyuhyun yang masih duduk dengan posisi seenaknya dan juga masih tak memakai seragam sekolah pada hari ini.

Ini sudah hari kedua, dan sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sangat keras kepala. Sungmin melihat kearah depannya. Ia menatap Jung Soo-nim. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Jung Soo menghela nafasnya, berusaha menahan kemarahannya.

Ia sangat mengerti, apa yang ditakutkan Sungmin. Ia mencoba memberikan senyum samar, mencoba mengatakan jika semuanya mungkin akan membaik nanti, dan Jung Soo akan memikirkan apapun caranya untuk mengatur Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun... "

Terdengar suara tegas dan garang yang tiba-tiba saja menyita seluruh perhatian siswa dan Jung Soo di kelas itu. Kang In-nim tengah berjalan dari pintu hingga ketengah ruangan dan terus saja memukulkan stik bambunya ke lantai.

"Ikuti aku."

Kangin berkata dengan sangat tegas. Semua siswa sangat mengenal KangIn-nim. Namja itu begitu menakutkan dan tegas dengan semua peraturan. Dia adalah wakil kepala sekolah, yang mungkin saja tahun depan akan menjadi kepala sekolah. Sangat wajar, jika Kang In-nim begitu tegas dengan peraturan.

"Kau melanggar peraturan, dan sudah seharusnya kau diberi hukuman. Sekolah tak membebaskanmu untuk memakai pakaian seperti itu.

Cho Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Dia sama sekali tak mendengarkan dan tak peduli dengan ucapan Kang In. Bagaimana pun marahnya Kang In, seperti bukan masalah baginya. Ia tetap saja duduk dan malah balas menatap tajam pada Kang In.

Kang In menggeram marah. Hampir saja dia berjalan menuju Kyuhyun dan memukulnya – mungkin – tapi Jung Soo-nim menghentikannya. Ia memegang bahu Kang In dan kemudian berbisik ditelinganya. Entah apa yang dikatakan Jung Soo-nim, tapi yang jelas Kang In-nim langsung pergi dari kelas itu meski sebelumnya tetap saja memamerkan kegarangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, saya sangat berharap anda mematuhi peraturan. Secara sadar atau tidak, anda telah mengganggu kegiatan belajar di kelas saya." Jung Soo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menatap ke seluruh penjuru kelas. "Now class, let's just talk about the rules. We have so many rules to make the new sentences from the reality that..."

Jung Soo mulai berbicara panjang lebar tentang penentuan penggunaan tata bahasa Inggris. Sungmin berusaha untuk mendengarkan dengan baik, tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia masih kesal dan malah semakin merasa kesal setelah kedatangan Kang In-nim.

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri gelisah didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Hari ini ummanya berjanji untuk menjemput. Meski ia berkata tidak usah, tapi yeoja itu tetap memaksa. Terkadang Sungmin merasa sangat aneh, karena Ummanya masih saja bertahan dengan pendiriannya untuk selalu mengantar jemputnya, meski ummanya sangat sibuk sekalipun.

Umma Sungmin yang memang hanya bekerja sebagai perawat senior dan tak mempunyai banyak jam kerja. Hanya beberapa jam di pagi hari setiap harinya hingga selalu saja yeoja itu bisa menyempatkan untuk menjemput Sungmin.

Anak mommy mungkin, tapi Sungmin sangat menyayangi ummanya. Baginya, hidup seperti ini yang terbaik. Sangat teratur meski ia paham jika appanya adalah orang sibuk yang tak setiap hari bisa ia temui, tapi ia tak tumbuh menjadi anak nakal sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun.

Ugh... jika mengingat Kyuhyun, rasanya Sungmin menjadi semakin kesal saja. Namja itu benar-benar nakal, atau bodoh atau hanya tukang mencari perhatian. Pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun adalah namja yang pandai, dan ditambah dengan wajah yang tampan ... siapa yang tak akan menyukainya.

Dan juga dia populer seketika, ditambah lagi dengan kenakalannya dan tingkah seenaknya, "Menyebalkan sekali."

"Hei... baby Ming."

"Um-mma..." Sungmin tersenyum canggung.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" 

Sungmin memeluk dan mencium pipi Ummanya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang Kyuhyun hingga dia tak sadar jika Ummanya sudah menghampirinya.

"Hanya seseorang, Umma. Mungkin dia belum bisa beradaptasi dengan sekolah dan aturannya."

"Murid baru?"

"Nde..."

"Sudahlah."

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Ummanya. Mereka masuk kedalam mobil. "Hari ini Umma belum memasak, yah... baru saja selesai dan Umma langsung menjemputmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan memasak."

"Boleh..."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun masih berjalan dengan coolnya dan malah duduk di tepian lapangan melihat Yesung yang sedang bermain basket bersama dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, hobae mereka. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat beberapa kali Yesung gagal mengambil bola.

"Hahhaa... pabboya Yesung!"

"Hei! Jangan tertawa, ayo maju sini!"

"Malas." Kyuhyun menyahut sekenanya dan kemudian menggeleng. Ia bersandar pada salah satu tiang penyangga sekolah yang terdapat di jalan lorong di sekeliling lapangan basket. Beberapa kali, Kyuhyun melihat Hyukjae memanggilnya untuk ikut bermain tapi Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan malah semakin nyaman dengan posisinya. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, yang jelas ia dengan seenaknya menulis di semua social media miliknya.

"**KENAPA HARUS MEMAKAI SERAGAM?"**

Lalu Kyuhyun mengupload beberapa foto terbaru miliknya hari ini dan mengatakan jika tak ada alasan yang mengharuskan mereka memakai seragam disekolah. Di Amerika saja tidak ada aturan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun memamerkan smirk andalannya.

"Kyuhyun-ie..."

Kyuhyun menoleh malas. Meski ia tak yakin siapa yang menghampirinya, tapi mendengar suara yeoja saja dia sudah mual. Malas sekali berurusan dengan para sunbae yang selalu saja berada disekitarnya.

Sunbae itu lebih menakutkan dari Kang In-nim. Yeah, setidaknya menurutnya seperti itu.

"Kau tak datang di pesta ulang tahunku semalam."

'_**Siapa peduli?' **_

Bisa saja Kyuhyun menyahuti seperti itu, tapi tak mungkin dia merusak citranya sendiri. Kyuhyu tersenyum palsu dan kemudian meraih ujung rambut hitam kemerahan sunbaenya.

"Mianhe, sunbae... aku sibuk dengan Ummaku."

"Ish... jangan memanggilku sunbae. Kelihatannya aku sangat tua."

"Mianhe, Hyuna baby..."

"Hei...! Siapa Hyuna!"

Suara lengkingan yeoja itu berhasil membuat telinga Kyuhyun berdengung.

"Siapa lagi Hyuna! Baru saja mengencaniku kemarin, tapi kau sudah punya yang lain."

"Ah... mianhe Suzy aku..."

"YAHHH! Siapa lagi Suzy...!"

.

Plakkk

.

Kyuhyun mengaduh pelan saat ia merasakan pedas di bahunya, sisa tamparan tangan yeoja yang entah siapa namanya. "Namanya Ji Eun. Baru saja minggu yang lalu kalian kencan dan berciuman hot di bar. Masa sudah lupa." 

"Ck... bagiku tidak penting. Yesung-ah..."

"Heum..."

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Yesung.

"Kyu, ini.."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Yesung tertawa dan kemudian memukul-mukul bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau benar-benar cari masalah."

"Yah... untuk hiburan. Lagipula, bukankah asik jika kita tak pakai seragam."

"Boleh..."

Dan mereka berdua tertawa penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat, semua upload dan update terbaru dari Kyuhyun pun menyebar dan juga semua anak mau tak mau mengakui begitu banyak alasan yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Seragam sekolah yang tak modis dan kuno. mungkin di negara lain masih banyak yang memakai seragam lebih kuno dari yang mereka pakai, tapi tetap saja semua alasan Kyuhyun ada benarnya.

"Cha! Kami datang kembali!"

Pasangan reporter alias wartawan sekolah itu terkadang hadir dengan seenaknya dan membuat semua orang kaget dengan kehadiran mereka yang tiba-tiba itu. Terlebih dengan mic berbentuk lolipop dan juga bando telinga mickey yang aneh yang menghiasi kepala mereka.

"Disini reporter BaDeul Couple! Ye!"

"Kami sedang meliput fenomena hari tanpa seragam yang sepertinya dimulai hari ini. setelah kemarin Cho Kyuhyun sunbae memberi tahu kita semua alasan kenapa kita tidak mesti memakai seragam, semua anak sepertinya terpengaruh."

"Nde..." Baro mengarahkan kamera ponselnya hingga merekam banyak siswa yang tengah berlalu lalang. Sandeul menangkap (?) seorang siswa yang tengah melintas.

"Hei... kemari."

"Annyeong!"

"Nde, annyeong."

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu berangkat tak memakai seragam?"

"Wah... senang sekali. Meski pertama kali, Umma dan Appa melarang. Tapi saat aku mengatakan alasan yang sama dengan alasan Kyuhyun Sunbae, akhirnya mereka mengijinkan aku."

"Ah... begitu. Gomawo..." Sandeul membungkuk hormat kepada salah satu sunbaenya itu. Ia kemudian kembali berjalan dan terus menghampiri beberapa siswa lain dan mewawancarai mereka.

"Kyuhyun Sunbae nae namja!"

"Kyuhyun Jjang!"

"Kyuhyun sunbae ... saranghae."

Banyak lagi komentar yang terdengar seiring dengan semakin banyaknya siswa yang tak memakai seragam setiap harinya. Sementara itu, Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa berharap mereka semua akan berubah pikiran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin. Meski ia masih merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun, tapi mau tak mau Sungmin harus mengajak bicara namja itu.

Sungmin berhenti sebelum berjarak begitu jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Dia menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ssi..."

Kyuhyun berhenti dan hanya berhenti. Sama sekali tak terganggu untuk melihat kearah Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"..."

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau hanya seorang siswa, dan sekolah ini memiliki aturan. Kau tak berhak menghasut semua siswa yang lain untuk bertingkah sepertimu."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Dia tersenyum sinis pada Sungmin dan ia menepuk malas bahu Sungmin. "Katakan saja kau juga ingin mengikuti mereka. Ingin mengikutiku dan tak memakai seragam. Kau hanya sedang kesal, karena kau ketua kedisiplinan yang tak mungkin melanggar peraturan. Hei..."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga sangat dekat dengan Sungmin. Ia memamerkan smirk-nya kembali. "Atau kau hanya bingung, akan memakai rok atau celana seperti itu nantinya. Heh... kulihat kau cukup cantik untuk ukuran namja."

"Kau! Ughh!" Sungmin yang sangat gemas dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, kemudian dengan sangat cepat menginjak keras kaki Kyuhyun membuat namja itu mengaduh kesakitan. Sungmin tertawa senang melihat ekspresi konyol Kyuhyun.

"Awww! Yah... jangan menginjak kakiku, pabbo!"

"Kau yang babo!"

"Yah! Bilang saja kau ingin mengikuti kami semua dan tak memakai seragam, kenapa harus berbelit dan melarangku. Kau seperti Ummaku, benar-benar seperti Ummaku. Mengganggu saja."

"Yah! Sebaiknya kau jangan mengajak yang lain untuk mengikutimu. Dasar menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Rupanya ia sangat mengerjai Sungmin. "Oh.. kalau begitu, apa kau punya alasan yang tepat? Kenapa kita harus memakai seragam? Bukankah di Amerika saja tak harus memakai seragam? Lalu kenapa harus? Jika hanya karena itu peraturan, maka peraturan memang dibuat untuk dilanggar. Lagi pula, aku bukan namja yang bodoh dan jangan lupakan... semua orang menyukaiku."

"Mwo! Besar kepala sekali. Aku ... aku sangat membencimu."

"Benarkah? Lalu..." Kyuhyun kembali menatap tajam pada Sungmin. "Bagaimana rasanya ciumanku kemarin?"

Kyuhyun lalu pergi berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin setelah berhasil mencuri satu ciuman di pipi Sungmin.

"YAH! Menjijikkan!"

Sungmin sangat geram. "Ughhh ... awas saja, jika aku bukan ketua kedisiplinan aku pasti sudah menghabisimu." Sungmin melangkah besar-besar dan menghentakkan kakinya. Ia memang tengah geram dan sangat kesal.

.

.

.

Hal seperti itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya sampai ke hari pertama lagi, hari senin. Mereka kembali lagi berkumpul di aula sekolah dan kembali berbaris rapi untuk mengikuti upacara.

Tapi belum juga dimulai, mereka sudah kembali ribut dan resah tentunya karena yang naik ke podium bukannya kepala sekolah mereka tapi Kang In-nim. Kangin. Memukulkan stik bambunya ke tubuh podium dan kemudian menatap tajam keseluruh siswa.

Pemandangan warna-warni dengan celana ketat dan rok atau celana super duper pendek membuatnya tak habis pikir. Tahu begini, dia tak menuruti keinginan Jung Soo untuk mendiamkan terlebih dahulu tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Semua... yang tidak memakai seragam, saya harap..."

Kangin memberikan jeda dalam pidatonya. "Kembali kerumah masing-masing. Silahkan belajar ditempat yang hanya menuruti kalian. Sekolah kita tak memberlakukan peraturan seperti itu. Saya harap, besok kalian sadar dan akan kembali memakai seragam kalian."

"Untuk yang memakai seragam, silahkan tetap berada ditempat dan juga silahkan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya."

Sungmin melihat kesekelilingnya. Begitu banyak tempat kosong karena banyak sekali siswa yang akhirnya pulang. Sungmin menunduk diam. Dia mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah, dan kemudian seperti biasanya dia akan memimpin do'a bersama untuk melewati minggu itu dengan baik.

Rasanya kosong sekali.

Dalam hatinya, ia menyumpahi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kembali semua siswa dikumpulkan menjadi satu dalam aula. Masih banyak siswa yang masih tak menggunakan seragam hari itu. Sepertinya, hukuman skors 1 hari tak merubah apapun.

"Baiklah." Kang In menarik nafas untuk menahan kemarahannya yang sudah meluap-luap. "Jadi kalian semua menantangku?"

Kangin turun dari podium dan kemudian berjalan ke hadapan ratusan siswa. "Yang memakai seragam silahkan kembali kekelas kalian masing-masing. Dan yang tak memakai seragam, sebaiknya kalian menyiapkan kedua tangan kalian untuk merasakan panasnya stik bambu milikku."

Semua anak sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kang In. Meski mereka bersalah, Kang In sama sekali tak berhak bersikap seperti itu.

"Kang In seonsengnim!"

Beberapa anak berteriak keras dan kemudian mundur saat Kang In mendekati mereka satu per satu. Jung Soo segera meminta ijin kepada kepala sekolah untuk menjernihkan masalah itu.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Jung Soo harus berulang kali memanggil semua siswa dan juga terus berusaha membujuk Kang In untuk menghentikan aksinya. Setelah suasana sedikit tenang, ia meminta semua anak kembali ke barisan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan? Kebebasan?" Jung Soo menatap Kyuhyun. Seakan ia tengah mengajak bicara namja yang kini masih dengan wajah keras kepalanya yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Mempengaruhi semua siswa untuk bertingkah sepertimu. Tak seharusnya kau melakukan hal seperti ini, sekolah memiliki aturan dan aturan itu sudah dibuat sesuai dengan semua hal yang menurut sekolah dan kami para seonsengnim adalah hal yang terbaik untuk semua siswa."

Kyuhyun maju ke depan. Ia berhadapan langsung dengan Kang In dan Jung Soo. "Di Amerika saja, mereka tak mengharuskan kita memakai seragam. Dan lagi pula, dengan seperti ini para siswa terlihat lebih santai dan lebih dapat menikmati sekolah mereka. Lagipula semua peraturan tak tentu semuanya baik untuk kami. Kami yang merasakan, bukan seonsengnim."

Jung Soo tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Saya ambil perumpamaan. Kalian melihat kami disini, apakah jika kalian tak mengenal kami maka kalian akan berpikir kami adalah seonsengnim?"

"Animnida, Seonsengnim!"

"Dan juga, jika kalian berpakaian seperti itu apakah kalian akan dilihat sebagai siswa di luaran sekolah ini?" Semua siswa mulai diam dan berfikir. "Seragam adalah satu hal yang bisa membedakan kita. Siapa siswa, siapa guru. Dan juga jika kalian berpakaian seperti itu, apakah orang-orang jahat dan orang yang baik dapat membedakan kalian?"

"Seperti pencuri, jika mereka mengganggu kalian maka polisi mungkin akan diam saja. Mereka akan berfikir jika kalian adalah anak-anak nakal yang lainnya atau malah bahkan kalian ikut ditangkap dan dimasukkan kedalam penjara. Dan juga, seorang dokter, perawat, dan petugas kebersihan pun juga memakai seragam mereka. itulah yang membedakan kita. Semua orang akan menghormati seorang siswa yang belajar. Siswa yang selalu datang kesekolah dengan pakaian rapi dan juga semangat yang tinggi. Tak ada seorangpun bisa membedakan kalian siswa atau anak jalanan jika berpakaian seperti itu."

Semua siswa diam. Jung Soo menatapi mereka satu per satu. Hingga akhirnya mereka semua tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan.

"Gamsahabnida, Jung Soo-nim."

.

.

.

"Heum... kau sudah memakai seragamu."

"Tentu."

Tapi, masih ada yang salah."

"Ck..."

Kyuhyun menoleh malas. Lagi-lagi hari ini pun ia harus menerima ocehan membosankan dari Sungmin. "Apalagi? Bukannya aku sudah memakai seragam? Lagi pula semua siswa lain juga sudah memakai seragam. Kau mau memarahiku lagi?"

"Pakai seragam yang benar. Kau pikir seragammu itu sudah layak untuk dilihat?"

Kyuhyun melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia lupa, jika beberapa kancingnya tak terpasang dengan benar, dan juga lengannya yang ia lipat-lipat sangat tinggi. Kerah bajunya yang entah bagaimana bentuknya.

Tapi ia hanya melihatnya saja, tak berusaha untuk membenarkan dandanannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia malah tersenyum aneh pada Sungmin dan dengan cepat menangkap lengan Sungmin. ia mengarahkan telapak tangan Sungmin pada kemejanya yang tak terpasang dengan benar itu.

"Kenapa tak kau saja yang rapikan?"

"KYUHYUN!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

Thanks buat yang selalu rajin review, #tebar kisseu

Gomawo!

.


	3. Chapter 2-Testosteron part 2

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series (?)

Rated : T

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

- EunHae

-BaDeul

-HanChul x SiChul

-YeWook

-YunJae

-OnKey

-2Min

Pairing : || KYUMIN |

Desclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Angst | Fluff

Warning : || BL/ YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Sumarry : I just pick some scene's from mini series from Thai, named Hormones. It's just get inspired by the tittle, but actually the story inside was so different, not same as the series. If you like Thai series, better chek it out. The mini series was so damn fucking good. Trust me.

**.**

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**.**

**~The Confusing Teens~**

**.**

**Just KYUMIN**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. **

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul International school**

**.**

**.**

"CHA! Kembali lagi di SIS TV ! Seoul International School official TV." Baro menyapa dengan gaya khasnya dan juga kaca mata bingkai hitam yang mertengger dihidungnya membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Nde, BaDeul forever cute and lovely couple yang super duper imut ini bakal ngasih info terbaru tentang kegiatan sekolah di akhir tahun." Sandeul berbicara dengan suara nyaring nan keras, dilengkapi dengan mic lolipop terbaru buatan club elektro yang ia ikuti. "Bukankah begitu, Baro?"

"Nde, duck-ey..."

"Yahhh! Baro! Kenapa memanggilku duck-ey?" Sandeul mempouty-kan bibir eksotisnya (?), dia kemudian kembali mengarahkan camera ponselnya ke arah wajahnya yang super duper imut itu, bahkan tak menyisakan sedikitpun ruang untuk wajah masam Baro.

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan dulu Baro menyebalkan. Nah... hari ini adalah hari pertama dari event tahunan yang selalu diadakan oleh sekolah kita."

"Nde!" Baro menyahut keras dan kembali menarik kamera ke wajahnya. "Heum... aku penasaran apakah semua siswa sudah menentukan club apa yang akan mereka ikuti?"

"Nde, karena hari ini semua klub akan menunjukkan kelebihan klub mereka untuk menarik perhatian semua siswa. Wah... hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan dan juga akan ada games yang pastinya ada hadiahnya juga."

Sandeul tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin. Ia segera menghampiri Sungmin dan kemudian menyodorkan mic lolipop miliknya. Sungmin segera memberi salam ke kamera yang sudah mengarah padanya.

"Annyeong, naneun Lee Sungmin dari club jurnalis. Ah... aku sangat berharap tahun ini club kami akan mendapatkan banyak teman baru. Jika kalian memiliki bakat menulis, atau menggambar, ataupun suka membaca dan menulis, nah... selamat bergabung di club kami. Aku tunggu yah..."

Dan terus berlalu, Sandeul dan baro mewawancarai lebih banyak lagi siswa dan juga senior dari masing-masing club. Suasana sekolah akan sangat ramai untuk 2 hari kedepan.

.

.

.

"Ayo-ayo, bergabunglah dengan club kami. Kita bisa saling berbagi pengalaman dan juga menambah pengetahuan. Ayo, masuklah club jurnalis."

Sungmin dengan semangat terus sibuk membagikan brosur klub miliknya. Ia sangat puas saat melihat banyak siswa baru yang tertarik untuk mengikuti klub mereka, dan bahkan juga mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai penyumbang cerita, comic atau live news di majalah elektronik harian mereka.

Dan di club lain, adalah club drama tepat didepan stand yang di tempati Sungmin. Terlihat seorang mentor dari club itu sibuk mempromosikan club kebanggaannya. Beberapa sunbae pun ikut meramaikan suasana dengan bersama-sama bermain games.

"Nah... dalam grup drama yang paling penting adalah penguasaan peran dan juga materi dari tokoh yang akan kita perankan. Selain itu yang paling penting adalah kesatuan. Antara tim, karakter dan cerita yang kita mainkan."

Mentor itu menyuruh 2 orang sunbae untuk berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka.

"Nah, aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana kesatuan itu dapat dilihat mulai dari titik paling awal." Mentor Jung melempar satu lembar koran ke lantai. "Semuanya harus bisa masuk dan berdiri diatas koran, siapa yang tidak bisa masuk dan berdiri disana harus keluar."

.

Sementara itu...

"Heuh... sangat banyak." Key, Jonghyun dan Jino sibuk melihat-lihat.

"Key, kau akan mengikuti klub apa? Sangat banyak pilihan, aku sampai bingung." Jino sibuk melihat kesana kemari. Ah... wajahnya sangat menggemaskan.

Key tersenyum melihat wajah Jonghyun yang terus memerah. Sepertinya dia harus secepatnya menyingkir dari pasangan itu. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk ikut klub Jurnalis. Aku akan memata-matai Lee Sunbae."

"Ish... kau ini." Jonghyun menoyor dahi Key. Dia kemudian segera merangkul Jino dan menyeretnya untuk menjauh dari Key. "Kami akan ikut klub musik atau paduan suara. Bye..."

Meski sedikit kesal karena perlakuan Jonghyun, Key tak merasa ingin memarahi namja itu. Baginya melihat kisah indah Jonghyun dan Jino sudah membuatnya kehilangan rasa marahnya. Key kembali berjalan menuju stand yang dibuat oleh club Sungmin.

"Lee Sunbae!"

Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mempromosikan club-nya langsung menoleh kebelakang. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan Key dengan senyum khasnya. "Key-ah!"

"Annyeong Sunbae...!"

"Senang sekali kau datang, annyeong. Eum... bagaimana jika kau ikut klub-ku."

"Wah.. aku memang sudah merencanakannya sejak kelas 9 kemarin. Dan baru kelas 10 ini aku bisa mengambil waktu kosong meski harus meminta ijin susah payah pada Umma."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan formulir pendaftarannya. Untuk permintaan ijin dengan eomma-mu, aku akan membantu. Bagaimana?"

"Wah... gomawo Sunbaenim." Key bertepuk senang.

"Ah... iya. Aku juga ingin memintamu untuk mengisi salah satu kolom yang dikhususkan untuk akan kelas 10. Yah tentang pengalamanmu selama menjadi kelas 9 sampai kelas 10 sekarang."

"Gomawo, sunbaenim. Aku akan berusaha yang sebaik mungkin."

"Nde... kita akan bekerja keras bersama."

"Eh, bagaimana jika judulnya dream, friendship of you, me and our remeberance. Menurutmu bagaimana Sunbaenim?"

Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Bagus sekali, judul itu juga bagus. Kau benar-benar berpikir sangat cepat."

Ah... dan seluruh dunia seperti hilang di pikiran Key.

Dari kejauhan, dia melihat stand drama yang sedang melakukan games. Dimana satu lembar koran akan diperebutkan oleh banyak siswa.

Bukan games-nya yang dilihat Key, tapi 2 orang namja yang tengah berpelukan erat karena memperebutkan tempat di koran itu. Key tersenyum melihat mereka. Ia belum yakin siapa kedua namja itu, tapi pemandangan yang ia lihat benar-benar menarik. Ia tersenyum. Hatinya terasa sangat hangat, hanya dengan melihat kedua namja itu.

"Key!"

Sungmin berteriak keras. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Key karena namja cantik itu tiba-tiba saja hilang dalam pikirannya sekali lagi.

"Nde... sunbae. Maaf, aku..."

"Heum... sudahlah. Nah, sekarang kau duduk dulu. Aku akan memulai games untuk menarik lebih banyak lagi siswa untuk bergabung dengan grup jurnalis."

"Nde..."

Key melangkah mengikuti Sungmin, tapi dia masih sempat saja melihat pasangan namja yang menurutnya sangat romantis itu. "Heum..." Key tersenyum, manis.

.

"Okay! Nah, sekarang kita akan memulai gamesnya." Sungmin tersenyum melihat semakin banyak siswa yang berkumpul didepannya. " Nah, pertanyaannya... Apa yang menjadi panduan kalian didalam hidup kalian? Yang menginspirasi kalian dan selalu menjadi panutan kalian."

"Akan ada souvenir istimewa yang akan diberikan kepada yang menjawab. Nah... apa ada yang sudah memiliki jawabannya? Ayo silahkan maju."

Sungmin melihat satu per satu dari semua siswa yang ada dihadapannya. Mereka mulai saling berbisik untuk mendiskusikan kira-kira jawaban apa yang paling tepat. "Ayo, siapa yang sudah memiliki jawabannya?" 

"Aku... " seorang namja menyerobot masuk dari belakang kerumunan siswa hingga ia bisa maju ke depan dan kemudian ia memamerkan smirk andalannya. "Aku akan menjawabnya."

Seketika saja Sungmin merasa malas saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Belum hilang dalam ingatannya, kelakuan Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini semakin membuatnya kesal. "Ya, silahkan." Sungmin memberikan mic-nya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Panutanku, yang selalu menjadi inspirasiku, adalah seseorang yang mengerti aku dengan sangat baik." Kyuhyun menatap ke kedua mata Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin sangat kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Kemarahannya belum habis.

Bukannya merasa besar kepala atau apa tapi Sungmin sangat yakin jika Kyuhyun sedang mengatakan itu padanya, mengatakan tentangnya atau jelasnya namja playboy menyebalkan itu tengah merayunya. Huh... bahkan Sungmin sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. There's big no! Kyuhyun never gone be a GAY! Big No!

"Lalu, apa yang menjadi inspirasi atau panutan dalam hidupmu."

Kyuhyun menyodorkan mic pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia tak yakin apa maksud Kyuhyun. Tapi kedua mata Kyuhyun benar-benar tajam menatapnya.

Sungmin meraih mic dari Kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan memulai berbicara dengan kepercayaan diri dan keyakinannya, menatap ke seluruh siswa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku menjadikan kesadaran sebagai panutan dan inspirasi dalam hidupku. Dengan kesadaran, kita akan bisa menemukan kebaikan dalam setiap hal yang kita lakukan. Dan semua yang kita lakukan tentunya dengan pemikiran yang baik dan akhirnya akan menjadi hal yang baik juga."

Semua anak tersenyum dan kemudian bertepuk tangan mendengarkan jawaban Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum pada seluruh siswa yang ada dihadapannya. Dan sedikit menggerakkan ekor matanya, ia menemukan Kyuhyun.

Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin tengah mencuri pandang melihatnya.

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun sangat cepat, ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan kemudian menarik namja itu. "My guidance of life... is you," Kyuhyun berbisik tepat ditelinga Sungmin dan kemudian tanpa rasa malu ataupun canggung dia mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan tangannya yang lain. "Neomu... yeppeo..."

Sungmin mau tak mau bersemu merah, bukan karena malu tapi karena dia merasa marah. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh. "Sana pergi, kau tak diterima di clubku." Sungmin mendorong jauh tubuh Kyuhyu. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun belum kehabisan akal. Dia kembali merah tangan Sungmin dan bahkan mencengkeramnya erat. Ia tak main-main dengan Sungmin sepertinya, terbukti... ia sama sekali tak membiarkan Sungmin melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi ia tetap saja kalah. Sungmin sedikit shock saat Kyuhyun kembali meraih tangannya dan kemudian mencium punggung tangannya. "Aku bukan mau masuk di klub-mu... cantik. Aku mau masuk kedalam hatimu."

"YAHH!"

"Awww...!"

Kyuhyun mengaduh sakit saat kakinya diinjak dengan penuh semangat oleh Sungmin.

"Kau selalu menginjak kakiku sayang..." Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun berlalu, setelah melayangkan fly kiss pada Sungmin tentunya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap canggung pada semua siswa yang sepertinya malah menikmati tontonan gratis khas drama korea yang diperankan kedua sunbae mereka. Sungmin bersemu malu. Ugh... dia sangat membenci ini.

"Ah... maaf untuk kejadian yang tadi. Mianhe..."

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat baru saja tiba, kebanyakan dari siswa sudah pecah dan memenuhi setiap sudut cafetaria. Sekedar makan atau hanya berkumpul dan bergosip.

Yunho duduk sendirian di sudut tepat di bawah papan mading. Ia kehilangan sahabatnya yang entah kemana. "Katanya mengantri makan, tapi lama sekali." Yunho melihat kesekitar, dan sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidung namja yang sudah hampir 10 menit menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Yunho oppa!" Yunho melihat ke sumber suara. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat seorang yeoja yang ia yakin yeoja itu mungkin tetangga atau adik kelas atau entah siapa. Pokoknya, dia tahu dan kenal wajah yeoja itu.

"Nde." Yunho melihat yeoja yang datang mendekatinya. "Wae?"

"Aku membuatkan coklat cookies, semoga Yunho oppa menyukainya." Yeoja itu memberikan cookiesnya dengan malu-malu dan kemudan segera pergi jauh dari hadapan Yunho dengan wajah tersenyum dan sangat bersemangat.

"Ah... dia lagi." Jaejong datang menghampiri Yunho. Ia membawa satu kotak makanan.

"Ya." Yunho mengangguk. "Aku seperti mengenalnya, tapi aku lupa. Hei... lihatlah." Yunho membalik kotak coklat itu. "Wah... katanya membuat sendiri tapi ada harganya."

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak. Kemudian mata Yunho melihat ke kotak yang dibawa Jae."Apa itu?"

"Ah... ini." Jaejong membuka kotaknya. "Aku juga dapat dari seorang sunbae tadi.

"Ugh... pantas saja lama." Yunho langsung merebut kotak makan siang di tangan Jae dan melupakan coklatnya. Tapi, sepertinya tangan Jae lebih cepat, ia kembali merebut kotak makan siang itu dan menatap menunya.

"Wah... sepertinya enak." Jae tersenyum. Ia kemudian meraih sumpit dan segera memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengabaikan Yunho yang sepertinya benar-benar ingin memakan apa yang dimakan Jae.

Yunho meneguk liurnya yang terasa pahit. "Dasar pelit." Yunho mengambil botol mineral dan langsung meminumnya.

"Uhhukkk..."

"Wae Jae?"

"Pedas! Ahhh... air!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Yak! Yunnie, airnya!"

"Nih..." Yunho memberikan dengan sangat terpaksa. "Makanya, jadi orang jangan pelit."

Key...

Namja itu tiba-tiba datang seperti hantu, ia mendekati Yunho dan Jaejong. Ia tersenyum manis, mencoba memberikan senyum paling manis agar kedua sunbae itu mau memberikan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Annyeong Sunbae!"

"Ah... annyeong."

"Boleh minta foto?"

"Ah... tentu saja." Yunho segera hendak mengambil ponsel Key tapi Key mengehntikannya.

"Bukan fotoku dengan Sunbae, tapi foto sunbae berdua." Key berbicara dengan nada lirih dan sangat canggung. Ia takut kedua sunbaenya tidak mau.

Yunho kemudian mengangguk dan segera meraih bahu Jaejong. Key semakin merasa senang saat melihat kedekatan kedua namja itu. Semuanya sangat sempurna.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kantin. Ia sempat bertemu teman-temannya, tapi sama sekali tak tertarik untuk kekantin bersama para namja penggosip. Ia mengambil nasi sayur. Sempat berfikir untuk makan dikantin.

Eunhyuk berjalan dan kemudian melihat beberapa sudut. Semua kursi sudah penuh dengan siswa.

"Hei!"

"Ah... Sunbae."

Eunhyuk tersenyum pada seorang sunbae. Ia mengenal mereka karena Donghae berteman baik dengan kedua sunbae itu.

"Ayo duduk bersama dengan kami."

"Ahniya, gomawo." Eunhyuk segera pergi dari hadapan kedua namja itu. Ia merasa lebih baik makan bersama donghae.

"Hei Yesung-ah, bukankah dia teman Hae?"

"Nde."

"Kau kenal dia."

"Jangan mengganggunya, Kyu. Dia sepertinya lebih cocok dengan Hae, meskipun aku akui dia cukup manis."

"Ish... aku kan hanya tanya."

"Hehehe..." Yesung tertawa. "Baik... namanya Hyukkie. Aku dengar Hae memanggilnya Hyukkie."

"Lucu sekali."

.

.

"Hae!"

Eunhyuk memasuki kelasnya. Ia memberikan sebungkus sandwich pada Donghae.

"Untukku?"

"Nde, makanlah." Eunhyuk kemudian duduk dihadapan Hae. "Bagaimana dengan lagunya? Apakah sudah jadi?"

"Eum... sedikit lagi." Hae melepaskan earphone-nya. "Aku sangat senang jika bisa bergabung dengan band Spaceband."

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. "Nama band sekolah kita sangat lucu, seperti nama alien. Kurasa kau memang cocok bergabung dengan mereka. kau masih percaya alien."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hae menggerutu kesal. Mereka kemudian terus bercanda dan saling menghina. "Ah... aku tak sabar untuk bergabung dengan band itu. Eh... apa aku sudah mengatakan judul lagu cipataanku?" 

Hyukkie menggeleng. "Memang apa?"

"Masih rahasia. Lagu ini akan booming dan sangat keren. Kau pasti menyukainya."

"Mungkin, lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

"Ah... formulirnya hampir habis sunbae." Key mengeluh. Ternyata baru 20 menit saja sudah banyak siswa yang mendaftar.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ambil dikelas. Aku rasa aku masih punya banyak copy-annya."

Sungmin segera memimpin didepan. Mereka bersama menuju kelas Sungmin.

.

Sementara itu dikelas Sungmin...

"Ish... sebenarnya kau punya tidak!"

"Aku punya. Hanya saja aku lupa menaruhnya."

"Bilang saja kau tak punya."

Seorang namja cantik tiba-tiba saja keluar dari bawah meja. Disusul oleh namja lainnya. Keadaan mereka sangat berantakkan. Kancing seragam terbuka dan bahkan Heechul tak memakai kaos dalam atau apapun itu namanya. Seragamnya terbuka menunjukkan kesempurnaan kulitnya.

Heechul berulang kali mendorong namja yang masih mencoba untuk menciumi lehernya.

"YA! Aku tak mau jika harus dimasuki olehmu tanpa pengaman. Sangat jorok, kau tahu!"

Brakk!

Heechul terkejut. Bukan karena suara pintu yang ia buka dengan cepat dan kasar, tapi karena ia melihat Sungmin tepat berada didepan pintu. Heechul seperti ingin menjelaskan pada Sungmin, tapi Sungmin segera berlalu pergi dan melupakan niatnya kedalam kelasnya.

"Jangan beritahu pada siapapun, Key..."

Key mengangguk patuh. Ia tahu apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan oleh kedua sunbaenya itu. Dan Key juga sangat yakin, wajah Sungmin benar-benar terlihat marah dan sangat kecewa.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

ELF AND KYUMIN SHIPPER...

KEEP CALM AND STAY SHIP KYUMIN

STAY AS AN ELF FOREVER

.

Thanks buat yang selalu rajin review, #tebar kisseu

Gomawo!

.


End file.
